1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved glove which incorporates an accessible moisture absorption member thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common sight in recent years has been persons engaged in various athletic endeavors having a towel or other moisture absorption member on or near the person performing. For example, runners or joggers typically carry a towel on their persons during the run for wiping perspiration from the face and body. Similarly, those exercising in a health facility, for example, generally have loose wash cloths or towels available to wipe perspiration from the face and body
Wrist bands made of knitted terry cloth have been used for many years by tennis players, primarily for preventing perspiration from moistening the hand gripping the racket and secondarily for wiping the wearer's brow. In any event, the wrist band has limited absorption capability.
What would be desired is to provide a perspiration absorbant accessory for runners or the like which can be easily and securely carried by the user, which is easily accessible without interfering with the user's concentration and has a relatively large absorbant area.
As will be set forth hereinbelow, the present invention is directed to a glove which incorporates these features. Gloves for various functions have been available for many years. For
example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,400 to Colehower discloses a work glove which is reversible so as to permit its being worn on either the right hand or the left hand, the glove being fabricated from knitted terry cloth fabric; U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,150 to Mohler discloses a glove liner comprising a layer of flexible, cellular foam material secured between an inner fabric liner and an outer fabric ply, a protective coating being applied over the outer fabric ply; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,897 to Sabin et al discloses a worker's glove, the back portion comprising a mesh material for ventilation purposes. None of the described gloves have the desired features previously noted.